The Gift
by Taste of the Forbidden Contest
Summary: For it is in giving that we receive.


**Taste of the Forbidden**

**Title: The Gift**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Word Count: 8335**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Summary:** For it is in giving that we receive.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

"Look at her," I heard Jasper hiss through his teeth as he watched the woman that I knew as my wife's PA step out of my parents' pool in only her hot pink bikini.

"Jesus, Jas, give it a rest, man," I said with a half chuckle as I looked from the girl who made me uncomfortable to the man who had been my friend since the age of five.

"Don't tell me that you aren't jerking to that in the shower each morning?" he whispered in disbelief, calling me out on my bullshit as he tried to keep it from his overbearing wife who was close by.

"I'm just saying, leave the girl alone," I replied as I tried carefully not to answer his lewd question, since it was none of his business what images filled my head in the shower each morning.

"That's what I thought," he said, with a low laugh that made him sound like a dirty old man as he continued to gawk at the young twenty-three-year-old whose tits were about to spill out of her small bikini top.

"Jasper!" We both heard Alice bellow out for him. He muttered cuss words as he walked away, leaving me standing there gawking at the girl who I saw every day.

"Hey, Edward," she whispered in a shy voice as she stepped closer to me. I could not help but notice the way the water beaded upon her skin, as well as how the breeze caused her nipples to harden before me in the most tantalizing manner.

"Bella," I murmured, feeling like a fourteen-year-old boy all over again, as I tried to mask the hard-on that appeared in the few seconds of seeing her wet and responsive before me.

"Happy Birthday," she said as she stepped closer, while I tried to focus on her almost copper-colored eyes instead of her creamy curves that were on display or how close she was to me now.

"I hope you get everything you want," she finished with a naughty grin that made me ache, as I just smiled like a fucking idiot at her. She didn't need to know her affect on me. She didn't need to know that she, alone, was on my list of freebies that I had with my wife. She didn't need to know that her soft, twenty-three-year-old flesh was what I thought of as I jerked off in the shower on those mornings that were too busy for anything else.

I watched as the young woman turned and left me standing there in my awkward pose, while people milled around me, blissfully unaware that I was rock hard for a girl who would never give me the time of day, since I was her supervisor's husband. I continued to watch Bella's ass sway with each step she took, until my view was blocked by a pair of bright blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Tanya, my wife. The only person who knew how I felt about the woman-child that had left me standing there like a damn school boy with a book covering his unfortunately timed hard-on.

"Look at you, you dirty old man, gawking at my PA like that," she teased me, but she knew. She had always known how I felt about the girl and was always one to encourage me in her own twisted manner. She never cared that I had what she considered a crush on the girl, even though I vehemently denied it to her. She didn't need to know the depths of depravity when it came to how badly I wanted Bella Swan. She never needed to know that I thought of her assistant at all, let alone that I often dreamed of her on her knees before me, with her big and innocent brown eyes looking up at mine while she sucked my cock.

"I'm not old," I replied back, causing her to laugh at me in all my ridiculousness as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I like how you didn't deny that you were a dirty man," she snickered before pressing a kiss against my cheek.

"Thirty is not old," I scowled as I looked at her, while she laughed at me. She knew I was having a hard time leaving my twenties. She knew better than most how badly I hated the idea since, to me, being thirty also brought on responsibilities. It came with children and a mortgage, which had both been things I had successfully dodged even though I had gotten married quite young. I was lucky since Tanya loved the city, and children had been something she had never wanted. I could only hope my luck would hold out for a while longer.

"Keep telling yourself that, old man," she said with a loud laugh before leaving me to go chase after the young girl who starred in my private fantasies. I had no time to follow her and watch them together before my mother called my name, alerting me that it was time for cake.

The party passed into the night, and people slowly left, as I thanked each of them for coming, before we called it a night as well. I had looked for Bella but was informed by my mother that she had left much earlier, so I was not able to say good night – not that it bothered me, since just talking to the girl left me sputtering like a fool. The drive back to our loft apartment was quiet as Tanya would smile teasingly at me. She was known for her elaborate gifts, and I had no doubt that this one would be as elaborate as ever, since it was my thirtieth birthday.

"I hope that you'll like your gift," she said in a coy manner as I unlocked the door before pushing her inside. I wasn't in the mood for my gift – I wanted her. I wanted a release from the irritation of her mocking me all day over my age, even though she was older than me by five years. Tanya never cared about her age like I did. She wasn't obsessed over minor things like that. She was more focused on pleasure than the painful parts of life like aging.

"I want to fuck you," I practically growled at her as I shoved her hard, the way she liked it, towards the couch while reaching under her short dress. I knew she would be bare underneath, since she refused to wear panties. It was part of the allure that first drew me to her – how liberated she was sexually, while I, on the other hand, suffered from embarrassment over sex. She had always been the one to encourage me to go forward, to do something more, and had been the only woman I had ever been with intimately. She had taught me everything and taught me well exactly how to please her. I lived to please her, and she knew this all too well.

"Baby," she moaned loudly as my fingers slipped along her bare slit, feeling the wetness pool there before pushing my fingers inside of her to earn a loud groan of pleasure.

"Wait, wait, wait," she moaned, as I slowly fucked her with my fingers, before she managed to wiggle out of grasp.

"Naughty boy," she teased in a breathless tone as she scrambled off the couch, standing once more before straightening her dress, blocking my hungry eyes from her bare cunt that had previously been on display.

"Not before you get your gift," she teased as I approached her, only to be sidestepped once more as I grabbed at her. I chased her back to the bedroom we inhabited only to find the room aglow with candle light.

"Surprise," Tanya whispered as I stood there in the door way searching over the room with a wicked grin, as I sought out my elusive gift that she had promised before my eyes settled upon the dark copper eyes of Bella Swan.

She sat upon my bed, like a queen presiding over her court, amongst the mound of pillows that Tanya had always insisted on. But that itself did not surprise me, since the girl was stunning enough to be royalty. What shocked the hell out of me was that she was bare. She was naked except for a red ribbon tied around her waist, as though she was the present waiting for me.

I was lost as I stared at the girl: lost in her creamy flesh and dusty pink nipples that were wide and welcoming with their stiff peaks. I was lost to the dark apex of her thighs where her tender pink flesh was hidden by a neatly trimmed patch of dark hair that made her look more like a woman than a girl. I was lost to the absolute shock of this girl in bed while my wife pulled me close in a half embrace as she whispered _happy birthday, baby, _to me. My body shuddered in response as her hand trailed down my chest to my hard cock as it strained against the khaki shorts I was wearing.

"What the fuck?' I sputtered loudly in shock as I looked from the girl who eyed me with warm, lusty eyes to the woman who was my wife.

"I just wanted to give you something that you've been wanting, and… Bella wants you too," Tanya said with a sassy grin at her young assistant. Bella moved slightly, allowing me to see more of her as if she was tempting me to indulge in what was before me. I did not need the temptation. I wanted her. I had always wanted her, but I was a married man, and cheating was not something I would ever do.

"Tan…. I just… I just…" I stammered nervously as my eyes would not leave the bare skin of the girl who sat before me, while I fought off the pleasure of my wife's hand touching me, urging me to enjoy myself.

"Baby, this is okay," she cooed at me softly before peppering my neck with soft kisses just like she knew would drive me crazy. She knew me too well, and I hated her for it at this moment.

"I know you want this," she whispered to me in soft, throaty tone that told me how turned on she was as her fingers traced over the hard outline of my cock.

"It's ok. I want this too, and so does Bella. We all want it, so why not?' she whispered to me with a slightly wicked giggle that made my cock jerk in reaction.

"I'm not a… I'd never…" I sputtered as I closed my eyes under her touch as she unzipped my pants to touch me skin against skin.

"I know you wouldn't, baby," she continued to coo at me, soothing me and my frazzled mind as her hand gripped me tightly and stroked while using the abundance of precum as lubrication for her touch. It was maddening and familiar as I looked over at the woman who was anything but familiar to me.

"I know you would never betray me like that, but this," she said in a breathless tone, hinting at her needs while touching me, "this with Bella, that's not cheating, baby. I want you to have this. I need you to have this. I want you to have everything you want, and that includes her," she whispered in a throaty tone while stroking me and half exposing me to the girl on the bed who watched Tanya's hand move with dark eyes.

"I want to watch you, baby." Tanya continued to moan for me as my pants fell around my ankles and my boxers clung to my thighs as I stood there being touched before the girl. I was torn between the need to wildly fuck the girl before me and hiding from her in humiliation as my wife exposed me for her hungry stare.

"I want to watch you enjoy yourself. I want to watch you fuck her, baby." Tanya continued to moan in my ear lowly while rubbing her nimble body against mine, urging me to claim my present with the promise of no repercussions. It was a dream for most men, but I wasn't most men. I may have fantasized about other women, but actually acting on it was not something I had ever considered.

"Please, baby?" Tanya asked me as I refused to move forward.

"Please? For me?" she whispered in between kisses, but it wasn't enough to cause me to move. It was Bella that caused me to act. It was Bella with all her innocent sexuality and wide eyes that moved me forward, as she crawled towards me so I could watch the sway of her hips and the swing of her breasts. She was breathtaking with that damn red bow around her middle while kneeling before me on the bed.

I watched as her hand came out and touched my thigh. It was an innocent, yet intimate, act as I stood there trapped by the feelings of pleasure as she looked at me with warm eyes the color of cinnamon.

"It's okay if you don't, Edward," she whispered to me in a voice so soft and warm that it caused me to shudder in response.

"I understand, I just thought since… I mean, I was fine with doing this, and I want to. I…I have always wanted to," she stuttered nervously to me, making me feel like shit as she grabbed at the sheets around her to cover herself, while her entire body flushed red in embarrassment. This was not the sassy, bold young woman who I had known that called men out for staring at her tits. That girl was nowhere to be found. Instead, this was a girl who was resorted to stuttering and sheet-grabbing over my obvious rejection. I hated that I had changed that in her. I hated that my doubts had changed the one thing I had loved about this mystery girl who now was waiting for me in bed. I hated that my doubts over this were causing her to feel rejected. This girl was too perfect, too everything, to ever feel like that.

"I didn't mean to…" I struggled to say, as I stepped away from Tanya and towards the girl who was struggling to cover herself. She refused to look at me until my hand touched her skin. She was warm and oh so soft, but that was nothing compared to her eyes. They were dark and inviting. They hinted at secrets that I suddenly needed to know. I needed to know who this girl was and why she looked at me like she did. I needed to know what her skin tasted like and what sounds she would make as I entered her. I needed to know everything about her, and I needed it now, but that need was tempered by the commitment I had made to another.

"Go ahead, it's fine. I want this. I want you to want this." I could hear Tanya's encouragement. I knew she had wanted this. She had told me she had wanted to bring another to our bed. She had told me that she had always wanted to watch me please another woman, yet the idea seemed so foreign to me. I could not have ever imagined wanting another until this very moment. I wanted Bella Swan. I wanted her tender flesh against mine, and I did not care who watched or who it might hurt in the process.

I pulled the sheet free, exposing her breasts before me once more so I could look at them. They were large and begged for my touch as she knelt before me, pulling at the sheet I had just discarded.

"Don't," I whispered softly as I pulled the sheet away to expose her to me. Bella's eyes met mine with a silent question, but she remained still before me. I wanted to bury myself inside of her to ease the ache she was causing within me with her soft skin and kind eyes, but the ever logical side of me needed to know why she would agree to such an arrangement. Why this smart, pretty girl would agree to be used as a gift for a man she only knew in passing? Did she not know all the problems that an arrangement like this could bring? Did she not know the jealously and hate that such a union can stir up inside of a person? I had spent years studying people, and I knew the danger that acts like this one could bring. I knew that someone could get hurt over this night of supposed fun. Did she not care? Or was being here in this moment just enough for her as well?

"Tell me why?" I whispered to her as her eyes held mine in a soft gaze that hinted at her uncertainty.

"Why?" she questioned me as if she did not understand, and maybe she didn't, but that didn't change my need to understand her agreeing to this when it was so clear that acts such as these typically end in heartbreak.

"Why me? Why here? Why us?" I questioned as I tried to make sense of what I was even asking her.

"I know what I'm doing, Edward," she fired back at me, red-faced from embarrassment yet fierce and proud. Just seeing that flash of anger in her cinnamon- colored eyes made my dick harder than it had been in ages. This was the spit and fire girl I knew. This was the fierce woman who ruled Tanya's classroom with an iron fist. This was the woman I fantasized about in the shower, on my desk, and in my bed for weeks without end.

"Stop questioning and just do," Tanya urged, in what was clearly an impatient manner, as she pulled the sheet completely away to expose her assistant, while I stood there with my shorts around my ankles. It was awkward, yet so right, since there was nothing more to say.

"Isn't she beautiful, Edward?" Tanya asked me, yet her eyes were clearly upon Bella – not that I cared, since my eyes were upon her too. I watched as Tanya's hand trailed over her skin, grazing her breasts teasingly while making her nipples harden in response to her touch while Bella bit back a soft moan for her.

She was impossible not to look at with the curve of her hips and the weight of her breasts proudly on display. Bella was beautiful, and I was tired of debating and waiting. I was tired of feel bad and denying. I was tired of doing the right thing when the wrong would be so much more pleasurable.

I watched with baited breath as Tanya took hold of Bella's hand, while I shrugged out of my t-shirt so I was bare with a pool of clothing at my feet. I was decided. I was determined. I was scared shitless, since never in my life had I been with another woman outside of my wife. I had never touched another woman. It had always been Tanya, and even though my fantasies where about other women, I had never acted upon had one.

I watched as Tanya brought Bella's hand to my belly to touch me, while she ran her free hand through Bella's dark, wavy hair in a loving manner, avoiding my hard cock that was right there, yet so blatantly ignored. It was all the urging Bella needed as she brushed my wife's hand away. It was a touch that was confident, even though I could feel the tremor of nerves within her. It was a touch that was gentle and questioning, as if she was almost asking for permission to be with me. It was a permission I was willing to grant with the idea that I would deal with the fallout tomorrow since, in this moment, there was nothing more I wanted than this girl.

I stepped closer, almost involuntarily, into Bella's touch while watching Tanya's hand trace a pattern on the creamy skin of Bella's breast before pinching her nipple to make her moan for me. It was a sound that I wanted to record and listen to time and time again, since it was the sexiest thing I had heard in all of my life. I silently urged her to touch me more as impatience got the best of me. I brought my hands up to trace along her arms in an innocent manner, even though the situation was far from innocent. I focused on her hand upon me as she trailed closer to my cock that was aching for attention, while Tanya continued her teasing touch along the girl's breasts.

"I just want to…" I could hear Tanya murmuring almost to herself as I waited on pins and needles for Bella to touch me. I watched, while biting my lip to the point of bleeding, as her fingers trailed closer to my hard cock. It was teasing and innocent. It was too much and made me want more. I wanted more as I watched Tanya's hand trail away from Bella's breast and down her quivering belly before dipping between her legs, while Bella's hips moved almost on their own, as she masked another moan.

"…I want to watch you fuck her, taste her, make her scream with pleasure," she rambled, as if she had lost her mind over the tension and need that filled the room with anticipation, while I watched her hand move against Bella. I could hear the wet sounds her fingers were making as she was slowly fingering the girl who was closing her eyes in pleasure from my wife's touch.

It was all too much for me, and I almost couldn't take it. I had never seen Tanya touch another woman before. I had never dreamed it would be erotic to watch her with another, yet as I watched my wife suckle at Bella's breast hungrily while burying her fingers deep inside of the girl I had fantasized about for over a year, it was all I could do not to come without being touched.

"Taste her, Edward," Tanya cooed to me in a sultry voice that hinted at how close she was to her own release, as she pulled her fingers out of Bella to give them a lick before pressing them inside of my mouth so I too could taste Bella's essence.

"She's so sweet," she murmured to me just as a moan escaped my lips from tasting another woman. She was sweet and salty. She was different, yet so familiar, and all of this only made me want her more.

"She's so ready for you, my sweet birthday boy," Tanya continued to coo as Bella smiled, but remained silent, letting my wife talk me into fucking her, as if I needed encouragement to fuck this girl.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Bella asked me in a gravelly voice that told me of her desire as she continued to stroke me, making me shake under her touch. Her voice shocked me, as she was giving me one last opportunity to back out of this so called birthday gift, but there was no way I could now. I needed this. I wanted to taste her, touch her, claim her, and fuck her until there was nothing left of this ache inside of me.

I could not form the words to answer her, so instead I covered her hand with mine. It was soft and warm, steady without the tremors of nerves that plagued my own touch. I led her to where I needed her touch me by placing her hand upon my aching cock just as the sounds of Tanya's low hiss of a yes filled the room before disappearing into the faint background noise once more as she stepped away from us, letting me have my birthday gift the way I liked, since she knew I never liked to share.

I groaned as I felt her fingers wrap mine as well as my member in a tight hold that was foreign and exciting.

"Show me," she whispered while looking up at me with dark eyes that were far from innocent, as she looked up for direction as I fought of the urge to come then and there.

Our hands were wrapped around each other as we stroked my cock together. The sight of her hand in mine, touching me like this, was enough to make me moan as I felt the low burning that hinted at my pending orgasm. I gritted my teeth at the idea of the embarrassment of cumming like this without anything else from her.

"I want to taste you," she said to me in her soft voice that was confident and sexy as she softly spoke of her needs. It left me shivering with excitement, since the image of her mouth wrapped around my dick was often what I had dreamed of when it came to this girl.

Without another word, Bella slowly eased our hands away, exposing me. Yet instead of quickly taking me, she just stopped. She looked up at me with her warm eyes and urged me towards her as she slid her hand along my thigh to pull me closer.

"Lie down, birthday boy," she said in a whisper of a voice while pulling me closer to her with a naughty grin. It took very little urging for me to comply, and soon I was sprawled across the bed, shamelessly waiting for whatever this girl wanted to do to me, while my wife watched. I felt the twinge of guilt wash over as I watched Bella approach me, but that guilt was soon replaced with white hot lust. I knew Tanya was watching; I could feel her eyes upon me. I could feel her eyes watching as Bella placed soft kisses along my thighs while I shook with anticipation. I could feel her eyes watching as Bella's eyes met mine, dark and wicked, just before licking me from base to tip with her pink tongue. It was her eyes watching as another woman licked me that added to it. It made it dirty and almost taboo to be doing this while she watched, yet I wanted her to watch. I wanted her to see another love me like she had done countless times in our life together. I wanted her to watch as another woman took me in her mouth, her cunt, everywhere, and it made me feel especially dirty just by wanting that.

"Do you think of me like this?" Bella asked me as her mouth hovered over my dick. I could feel the heat of her breath as it hit my skin, making me arch in response, as my cock took over with a mind of its own, seeking entrance into her mouth.

"Do you think of me on my knees for you?" she asked in a soft whisper that was teasing, yet confident in what she was doing to me. She knew I had wanted her, and if she had asked me this same question any other time without her on her knees ready to suck my cock, I would have been mortified, but at this moment, it was all I could not to push my cock forward toward her mouth while I groaned.

I watched with held breath as she licked at the dribbling of precum that greeted her with her heated words and naughty knowledge.

"Yes, taste him. He loves to have his cock sucked." I could hear Tanya in the background as if she was calling out what she needed to see for her own pleasure as well. I could hear her heavy breathing and her soft moans that told me how much she was enjoying watching as well.

"You taste so sweet, but I always knew you would," she continued as her hands slowly began to stroke me before looking back at me with eyes too dark to be innocent.

"What do you want, birthday boy?' she asked me in a husky whisper as she moved her hands around me, stroking me as if she had been trained to do so. Maybe Tanya had instructed her on how I needed to be touch. Maybe Tanya had told her just how to hold me to make me cum, and the thought of those lessons between the two women made me burn with the need for release.

"Tell me what you dream of," she said in a warm whisper that was teasing and telling of her wants all at once.

"You," I responded without thinking and without care that my wife would hear those words. I did dream of her. I dreamed dark, sensual dreams with her spread out before me in the most stunning of ways with her pussy proudly on display. I dreamt of her moans being the only sounds between us as she begged me to fuck her. I dreamt of her always and only of her like this, but in all of those dreams, I had never envisioned that it would happen like this.

"Tell me," she asked as I closed my eyes under the twisting pressure of my pending release as she continued to touch me.

"Suck me," I whispered to her as I tried to find my voice to tell her what twisted thoughts and different ways I had fucked her in my mind. It was all so sinister and wrong to want her like this, but even more perverse to admit it out loud to her and the woman I had promised my forever to, while she moaned in excitement over it.

My command was met was a sassy grin as Bella quickly leaned over and took me into to her mouth. My back arched off the bed in pleasure, while I cried out unashamed as I felt her warm, wet tongue circle around the head of my cock.

Her mouth was hot and wet, while her tongue was teasing. It was almost too much as her tongue tangled around my cock, while she took me deeper until I felt the constriction of the back of her throat, but that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to see her like this. I wanted to see her with her mouth wrapped around me, since it was something I had envisioned every day, when I was left with only my hand to entertain myself with.

I lifted my head and looked down to see Bella in all her dirty angel glory. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed pink. Her hair was pulled away from her face allowing me to see it all as my cock slid, glistening wet, between -her rose-colored lips. She looked like an angel, a filthy fucking angel, who had been sent to fulfill my every desire.

I watched her as she lovingly sucked me. I moaned and thrust into her face without any control with each swirl of her tongue around me or sudden deep throating of my cock. I watched her as she pleasured me until her angel eyes opened and looked into mine. They were warm and dark. They were filled with secrets that I wanted to know. But that was not what shook me to my core. It was how soft and loving they were as she looked up at me. It was too intimate; it was too private. It was too everything, and it left me spinning inside, dizzy from the intimacy that I shared with this girl who was not my wife.

"Stop, stop, stop," I murmured to her as I pulled at her dark hair that was so soft in my hands. I needed this to stop before it went too far, even though I had no idea what too far would be with this girl.

Bella pulled off my cock with a wet sounding pop while looking more than satisfied with herself, as I groaned over the loss of heat and suction from her mouth. The sassy smirk she gave me helped ease the dizzy motion that she caused inside of me with her soft gaze.

"So fucking perfect." I heard the soft whispering of my wife, reminding me that she was still here, watching me with another. I strained to look, since I knew exactly where she would be watching our lewd display. She would be lounging on that damn chaise she had insisted that we buy, yet never used. I found myself needing to see her, needing her approval to bury myself deep inside of this girl she had "given" me as a gift. I felt a surge of guilt with the sound of her voice.

I found her sprawled across the velvet lounge naked, her eyes glassy from lust. She had her legs spread wide, putting her pussy on prominent display while she worked the vibrator I had bought her for her birthday in and out of her at a maddening pace. I knew that pace all too well. I knew she was on verge of coming. I could see it in her eyes and the soft quivering of her skin. I could hear it in her breathy moans and the wet sounds her pussy made with each pass of the vibrator. She was enjoying the show that Bella and I were giving her. While that eased my guilt, it also left me feeling off, but there was no time to think of why this was so important to her, as Bella crawled up my body. My eyes quickly went back to the swaying of her breasts as they mesmerized me with their movement.

I closed my eyes as I felt her hands settle upon my chest, tracing patterns on my skin, as she moved against my cock teasingly, letting me feel her slip back and forth against me. The feeling was over powering, yet I needed to watch as my cock slip back and forth between her lips, being so close yet so far from where I wanted to be: inside of her.

"Do you want me?" she asked me in an innocent voice that was laced with lust and danger.

"Do you want to be inside of me?" she asked, slipping and sliding against me as she grew wetter for me with each twist of her hips.

"Tell me, Edward," she whispered in a soft voice, so clear and sweetthat one would think she was asking me for more than my fantasies or my need to fuck her. I closed my eyes and nodded as I bit my lip against the growing tension inside of me, pushing me towards the release I so desperately needed.

Without a word, Bella shifted her hips and suddenly my cock was posed at her entrance, waiting and begging for the next motion that would ease my cock inside of her. I watched with stuttering breath and wild eyes as Bella moved above me. Her face was so close to mine that I could feel her warm, minty breath wash over me just as her hand closed around my hard cock once more.

"I've wanted this forever," she whispered to me so softly there was no way Tanya could hear her.

"I've wanted _you_ forever," she whispered again as she dragged the head of my cock over her pussy, rubbing me against her clit before easing me into place.

"Tell me you wanted me too," she whispered so softly, in such a decadent way, that it made me shudder.

"Tell me you wanted this as badly as I have," she whispered again as her big brown eyes met mine, letting me see all her lust and innocence as she waited for my words.

"Yes," I whispered in a gravelly voice that was neither clear nor confident. It sounded weak and greedy, just like I felt inside as the head of my cock pushed into her but was stopped as her body was too tight for my immediate entrance. I looked deep into Bella's amber-colored eyes and could see the lust and heat in her gaze. It was perfect and frightening as hell as she leaned closer, letting me taste the hint of birthday cake and wine on her breath before pressing her lips against mine in the sweetest of kisses to seal our whispered secrets to each other.

I watched as Bella leaned back. There was determination in her eyes as she spread her legs wider around me and she sank down, inch by inch, onto my cock. It was madding to watch and heavenly to feel as she swallowed me up in her heat and tightness, while she worked to have all of me inside of her.

"That's it, baby." I could hear the soft encouragement of Tanya's throaty whispers, reminding me that we were not alone.

"He's so big, isn't he?" I could hear Tanya moan as Bella pressed down, taking more of me inside of her.

"He's going to feel so good inside of you," Tanya said in a high-pitched voice that told me she was close to orgasm.

"So good. So good," she continued to coo before crying out in pleasure from her release, which only added to the pressure I felt inside as I fought off my own urges to come.

"Stay with me, my pretty boy," Bella whispered to me while rubbing along my belly above where we were joined, pulling me back to her with her words while blocking out the image of the other woman in the room who was moaning as she watched my Bella as she sunk lower upon me, pinching me with the tightness of her cunt. Her words made me focus on the woman above me with her wild brown eyes and red lips open, gasping for air as she impaled herself upon me, while her heavy tits shook with each movement, each breath she took. She looked wanton and beautiful. She looked young and innocent. She looked every bit the Lolita she was playing at, by being my birthday gift: my sanctioned fuck from my wife who wanted me to have everything. She was my dream and nightmare all rolled into one as she hovered above me, impaled on my cock with sweat blooming on her forehead from her hard work to accept me into her tight body, while our audience ooohed and awed in response to her hard work.

I looked down at where we were joined, and while I was inside of her, it suddenly wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to just see the bulk of my cock inside of her. It wasn't enough that we could fuck like this; filling her, but never being fully inside of her. It wasn't enough at all as I watched her tits shake as she moved above me. It wasn't enough to watch my dick, glistening from her wetness, as it disappeared inside of her, yet never filling her properly. It wasn't enough, and it was that lacking that made me angry. Angry that I was missing out being buried inside of her. Angry that I would walk away from this experience without the feeling of her wrapped completely around me.

It was that anger that found me growling as Bella rocked on top of me slowly. It was that growl that found me as my hands gripped her hips tight like handles, pushing her down on my aching cock as I thrust up into her while I bit my lip until I could taste blood while feeling the fire light within me, setting flame to my own desire to take this girl who offered herself up so willingly for me.

I could hear the low moan of _oh my God_, but I had no idea if it was Tanya or Bella as I felt the primal urge to fuck, to claim, to destroy, take over, as I pulled her down hard upon me. I pushed up into her hard, thrusting off the bed beneath me until I was buried deep inside of her. I groaned against the feel of her wet and hot, constricting around me, hugging me, pulling me deeper, as she adjusted with a loud groan of pleasure mixed with pain. It was the sound of her cry that spurred me on in my primal urges. It triggered an emotion inside of me that burned me to ash, as I felt the desire to fuck and claim her rise inside of me like a tidal wave taking over and washing away any of the doubt that I had before this moment.

I listened to her cries of pleasure mixed with Tanya's in the background as I thrust up into her as she came down upon me hard, taking me deep, like how I needed to be. I needed more from her. I needed to hear more. I needed to hear her cries and moans as I fucked her hard. I needed to feel her come on me as I took what was mine from her.

"Yes, fuck her, baby. Fuck her," Tanya cried out in encouragement and frenzied pleasure as I lost control of whatever it was that held me in check whenever I was around this girl.

I remained seated deep inside of her for the space of a heartbeat before pulling her up off of me until all I felt was the cold air between us before thrusting up into her warmth once more, repeating the process over and over again. I watched as my cock disappeared into her, wet from her excitement and gasping for air as I fought off the burning need to come since I wanted to feel her and give her all that I could before losing myself in the magic that was her hot flesh.

I watched as her tits shook with each hard thrust, bouncing wildly, begging for my touch, my mouth, and my teeth, as she tried to hold on she as rode me. I watched as her eyes closed with pleasure and her face grimaced with pain from fucking her hard and deep. I watched and was mesmerized by her beauty and passionate innocence, as I bit back the burning in my belly that was my pending orgasm from the pleasure she was giving me.

I slowly slipped my hands from her hips as they rocked against me, slipping them along her sweatdampened skin until I was cupping her breasts in my hands. They were soft as silk and heavy with their delicious weight. Just the feel of them in my hands made it so I could not stop touching her, pinching her nipples, making her arch into my touch, and Tanya moaned loudly while watching me touch Bella with wild abandon.

"That's it Edward. She loves that. Make her come, baby," she said in a raspy voice from overuse and over stimulation from the erotic show we were giving her.

"Oh God," Bella moaned as she continued to rock against me, as I thrust up into her, clinging to my belly as best as she could, making me hiss each time her nails dug into my skin seeking purchase as we moved together. But this wasn't enough. I needed more. I needed deeper, harder, faster. I needed to claim her, mark her as mine. It burned inside of me like a flame threatening to consume as I struggled to control it, but in the end there was no control. There was sex. There was desire. There was the base need to fuck, and nothing was more powerful than that.

"Oh God, yes," Tanya moaned as she watched us. I looked back to find her eyes locked upon where Bella and I were joined. She was watching as my cock rose up to meet Bella's hard downward thrust upon me. She was watching as I fucked a woman she considered to be her understudy, her favorite student, her closest confident, and she was enjoying it. She was living the fantasy with each thrust, each moan and each quivering cry that Bella gave me as I filled her deep and hard. She was there with us, climbing ever higher, seeking her release, as we fought together to find our own.

I pulled Bella off me with a groan at the loss of her wet pussy which was no longer wrapped around me, as she whined angrily in response. I moved quickly on the bed, pulling her, pushing her, until she was on her back, legs spread wide and vulnerable before me. I could hear Tanya's excited hiss of yes as she watched me pull and contort this girl into the position I wanted to claim her in. It was a deep yes that made me look over at her to find her arched off the lounge with that damn purple vibrator buried deep inside of her. It was beautiful in a perverse way to see her like this: head tossed back in pleasure, back arched, pebbled nipples straight up in the air, while her legs were spread open, exposing her needy pussy for me, as she pleasured herself while watching me live out a fantasy that was her doing. It was so beautiful and yet so perfectly wrong for us both to be taking so much pleasure from something so twisted in its splendor. It made me want to fuck Bella harder and then take my own wife hard and dirty, just like she liked it, in thanks for her thoughtful, yet filthy ways.

"That's it, baby. Show me how good it is. Show me how good her sweet little pussy is," she said to me while Bella moaned in response to her dirty words, pushing me on to do as I needed to this girl who had wanted this as badly as I did.

I could not think. I could not breathe. I just knew what I needed, and that need drove me to burying myself inside of her with a groan, as the shock of her heat and tightness engulfed me once more. Bella cried out immediately, arching her back in pleasure and what could have been pain, as I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to fuck without thought or meaning just to rid myself of the burning pressure inside of me.

I gripped her hips hard, driving into her with each rough thrust that pushed her up the bed until her hands were pushing at the headboard as it shook violently against the wall. All I could see was Bella's beautiful face contorted in pleasure as she came with a low groan of my name, while I slammed into her repeatedly without mercy, as Tanya mimicked my actions upon herself with the vibrator that was whirling at full speed. All I could smell was the heady scent of Bella's arousal mixed with the tangy scent I knew to be Tanya's. All I could hear were her low moans, short gasps, and the wet sound of me fucking her with an animalistic force that made me growl as I took what was mine from her, while Tanya's cries added to the symphony we were creating. All I could feel was her gripping me tighter and tighter with her cunt until her body bowed toward mine, as she cried out in pleasure as she came hard around my cock, and as her wet response seeped out around me on to the shaking bed beneath her. I struggled to breathe during this rapture that was purely Bella-induced, while Tanya seemed miles away, lost in her own pleasure of watching us fuck so furiously.

There was nothing else but this moment. There was nothing but me inside of her, claiming her as my own. There was no Tanya in the corner watching with greedy eyes and words of encouragement as I fucked this girl harder than I had ever thought was possible. There was nothing but the driving rhythm inside of me, making my muscles burn with exertion, until I finally reached the peak of madness with a loud guttural cry of pleasure that came from the depth of my soul. There was nothing but the blinding white ecstasy that caused my body to stiffen like a stone, while I buried myself as deep in her as I could while releasing every bit of torturous pleasure. All that was left was the smoldering embers that burned me into the woman who created that fire inside of me. It was overwhelming. It was wonderful. It was so fucking wrong that it had to be right, since I had never come with such intensity. It was with a fervor that wracked my body with such a force that actually hurt from the strength of it in the most amazing way. It left me weak and humbled by the passion that burned within these two beautiful women who choose to share it with me.

I fell upon her body, gasping for air as the weakness from such a release overtook me, leaving my jello-like muscles to spasm while my cock still jerked wildly inside of her, continuing to spill into her, as if it had been years since I had come, not days, while Tanya's low moans of satisfaction filled the air out around us. Bella held me against her, wrapping her legs that were still quivering around my waist to trap me in place, even though there was no need. I wasn't going anywhere. I was spent in the best way.

I could never leave after being burned to ash by this girl and the gift that was given to me.


End file.
